


one moment out of many

by dizzy



Series: road trip mix tape 2016 (aka, the tour fics) [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: I'm filming you.





	

Being poorly makes these sleepy moments feel sticky and confusing. His face is too hot and his hands are too cold and he’s shivering in and out of dreams, bits of the real world slipping in between awake and asleep just to trick him between the two. The sounds of the bus on the road and the honking of other cars and the distant tinny sound of music through Dan’s headphones mix swirl around in his mind with the dog his grandparents had when he was a little boy and the feeling of standing in the middle of a house in purple flames and false-memory of a stage show where he wasn’t wearing shoes. It’s distressing and exhausting but the idea of properly waking up seems inconceivably hard so he floats there in an empty restless limbo until-

Until fingers in his hair, and Phil sighs in deep and smacks his lips like responding to the ghost of a kiss and for a heartbeat he feels soothed and like maybe he could sleep again. But then the softly toying hand is moving again and it’s enough to stir him into something almost alert, blinking heavy eyes open. And Phil knows it’s Dan - he knows it somewhere deep inside but not quite on the surface and there’s a struggle in him that results in his eyes flying wide and his mouth flopping open and some undignified noise leaving his mouth when Dan says the word ‘filming.’ 

He curls up, curls in on himself and into Dan, hands over his face. Dan is laughing and so warm and such an absolute ass but it’s all right, Phil supposes, because Dan puts the phone down and puts his arm around Phil and his hands back in Phil’s hair. It doesn’t stop Phil grumbling but there’s nothing really all that threatening about his half-hearted shove at Dan’s shoulder - more of a nudge, really, a nudge accompanied by a little whine that makes Dan laugh.

“We there?” Phil says, even though the bus is still moving, because his mind is still half in the dream on the stage where it’s all going wrong, and he’s only just remembered that. And what if that happens, what if it really does? What if he’s standing for all the people to see and he can’t remember his words and the stage is actually covered in dirt and his heart beats faster and all that comes out of his mouth is, “Shoes.”

There’s a kiss to his forehead and another little laugh and Dan’s voice saying, “You’re just useless right now, aren’t you?” Hurt swells inside Phil and rests right there alongside the fever and ache of illness but just as easily it’s brushed aside when Dan cups his hands around the back of Phil’s head and guides it onto his shoulder. Dan’s so nice, and he smells so nice, and he’s home and safe and good and Phil’s so tired. “Get some more sleep, you need it.”

“Mmm.” Phil exhales his agreement, agitated but powerless against the urge to shut his eyes again. With his last bit of coherence he tries to impart some very serious requests. “Don’t, camera. Don’t. And shoes.”

“Sure,” Dan says, scritching his fingers right against the base of Phil’s neck and making Phil melt a little more into him. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
